The Doctor and The Wolf: BAD WOLF
by equineprobie
Summary: What would happen if The Doctor wasn't the only one to survive the war. The Wolf, The Doctor's younger brother by 300 years was with him when he used The Moment on Gallifrey. They did it together. How will the story change now that the doctor isn't alone; now that he has someone else carrying the burden with him. begins right before the start of the first episode (Rose)
1. Nestene Signal

CHAPTER 1

A loud yelp and splash rang through the TARDIS and then a voice, "... I'm okay." It was a young voice, the voice of a teenage boy. It was coming from the library.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked up from the console. Taking his hand off the lever that he had just put into place, parking the TARDIS. He walked into the library to see his younger brother getting out of the swimming pool.

::Wolf's POV::

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed that." I hear my brother's new thick northern english accent come from above me. I look up as a drag myself out of the swimming pool with a scowl.

"Oh I don't know, maybe when someone decided that it was a good idea to fling us into the vortex without the stabilizers on and i fell off that later and into the swimming pool. Which by the way is a stupid thing to have in a LIBRARY!"

The Doctor (my older brother) ignores me and says, "Come on Wolf i found something interesting. Though you might want to go change into some dry clothes." I give him a glare as i walk out of the library and into my room which the TARDIS conveniently placed across the hall.'Thanks Old Girl,' I call out to her (the TARDIS) in my mind as i pat the wall.

I quickly change my clothes into blue semi-skinny jeans, green vans, a white t-shirt, and a green hoodie that i zip up half way. With a quick look in the mirror i nod and grab my T-phone (a phone specifically made by the TARDIS just for me) from my bed side table along with my sonic screwdriver and my sonic blaster. My brother may not like guns but he knows he really can't do anything about me having it (the TARDIS kept giving me a new one every time he would take it away. Plus I don't use it unless absolutely necessary, and even then i never go for a kill shot unless there is no other option). With one last glance in the mirror i head out into the console room.

-0000-

"Alright Doc, what's this interesting something you found," I ask as soon as I make it to the console room. The Doctor looks up at me from a monitor on the console. "Hey, Hey there you are; took you long enough."

I roll my eyes as i walk down the stairs and over to the console, stopping next to him looking at the monitor he was looking at when i walked in. I narrow my eyes in contemplation. "Is that an nestene signal?" I look up at my brother for confirmation. "That's right, and it's coming from Earth, London 2005," he says with a nod of his head. I look back at the monitor, contemplating why the Nestene Consciousness would be on Earth.

"That's not the interesting part though." I turn back to my brother. "Oh, well what's the interesting part then," I ask with a raised eyebrow. "This." My brother smirks at me and flips a switch on the monitor. A map of London appears with five red flashing blimps scattered around.

I cock my head to the side in confusion. My brother sensing my confusion explains. "Those are relay devices for Autons. The Nestene Consciousness must have had them spread out so it could control anything plastic in the London area." My eyes widen in realization. "Are you saying that the Nestene Consciousness is going to try and invade the Earth?" My brother nods his head in confirmation.

I look back at the monitor then back at him. He looks at me with a look in his eye that i have come to know all too well. We smile at each other and quickly run around the console piloting the TARDIS to Earth, London 2005.

-0000-

"Four down one to go," I say as my brother and I walk back into the TARDIS after disabling the fourth of five mini transmitters. We've been destroying them all day. It's been easy so far. They have all been in places where there hasn't been a lot of people. This last one however isn't going to be so easy. The map shows that it's in a big department store in the middle of London called Hendricks.

"Yea, but this last one isn't going to be as easy as the other four, it's in a highly populated area," my brother says voicing my thoughts.

My brother looks at his watch and sighs, "It's only six o'clock we're gonna have to wait till the shop closes at eight if we want to avoid any casualties." I groan as i walk over to the console mumbling about how annoying it is to wait. "Why? We have a time machine, can't we just skip the next two hours!?"

My brother rolls his eyes at me. "Oh for Rassilon's sake Wolf, it's only two hours, quit your groaning!" I huff and throw myself into the jump-seat.

-0000-

"Is it eight yet," I ask my brother for probably the tenth time in the last hour. "Wolf i swear to…" my brother growls pulling himself up from underneath the console. "You know what, why don't you go make yourself useful and go scope out the shop!?"

"Fine," I huff, pulling myself out of the jump-seat. "I'll call you if I find anything," I yell as i pull on my hoodie and out of the TARDIS

::Doctor's POV::

I roll my eyes as I watch Wolf walk out of the TARDIS. 'That boy has no patience, it's a wonder he even graduated the academy,' I think to myself as i go back to tinkering with the underside of the console.


	2. where's the arm?

Chapter 2: Rose part 1

::Doctor's POV::

**RING RING**

I jump and ram my head against the grating grating of the of the underside of the console as the TARDIS phone rings. I growl as i pull myself up and grab the phone.

"WHAT!?" I bite out into the phone.

_"Well hello to you to then,"_ Wolf says from the other end.

I roll my eyes. "What is it Wolf?"

_"Oh right, I thought i let you know. I found a body. The tag on his uniform says he's the chief electrician. Also the shop is closing in five minutes."_

I sigh running a hand down my face. "Have you found the relay device?"

_"Oh yea, It's on the roof. meet me at the service door. I'll open it for you"_

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

_"K, see you then. Oh and don't forget to bring the bomb."_

::Wolf's POV::

I hang up my phone and look down at the body and close his eyes. "Sorry mate."

I head over to the service door and open it up for my brother.

"Did you bring it?"

My brother rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Of course I brought it, I'm not you Wolf, I don't forget things."

I was about to retort when we hear a girl's voice from somewhere near by yell, "Is someone mucking about?!"

My brother and I look at each other. "You get the girl and I'll hold the lift," I say, quickly moving towards the elevator pushing the button.

"Why can't you get the girl?"

I look back at him and smirk as i step inside the lift. "It's your turn."

My brother rolls his eyes but heads of to find the girl.

"Wait!"

My brother stops and looks back at me annoyed. "What?"

"Give me the bomb."

He rolls his eyes and takes the bomb out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"Catch." He throws it to me and I catch it, pulling out my sonic screwdriver to make some adjustments to it.

He turns back around and goes off to find the girl.

::Doctor's POV::

"Your turn my ass," I grumble to myself as i quickly move my way through the corridors looking for the girl.

As I turn a corner I hear her again. "Whose idea was this, was it Derek's? Did Derek put you up to this?"

I pick up my pace. Turning another corner I see her. She has her eyes shut and is surrounded by Autons. I quickly grab her hand and her Eyes shoot open. "Run," I say as I pull her along back to the lift where Wolf is waiting.

::Wolf's POV::

I look up from the bomb putting it in my pocket as my brother comes into the lift with the girl. I quickly press the button to close the elevator door, but an Auton puts his arm in. My brother grabs it and jerks it a couple of times pulling the arm off.

The girl gasp and says, "You pulled his arm off."

I look over at the girl taking in her features for the first time. She's got platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and a curvy form. 'She's pretty,' I think to myself turning back to face forward with my brother.

"Yep, plastic," my brother says throwing the arm to her.

"Nice trick, who are they then, Students?" She ask.

"Why would they be students?" I ask looking back at her.

She looks up at me surprised like she just realized I was there. "I don't know."

My brother scoffs, "Well you said it, so why students?"

The girl looks back at him. "Because to get that many people to dress up and act silly it has to be students."

"Oh, that makes sense, well done," my brother compliments.

"Thanks," she says smiling a little.

"They're not students," my brother states wiping the smile that was beginning to form off her face.

"Well who ever they are, when Wilson finds them he'll call the police."

I look at her with a confused look. "Whose Wilson?"

She looks back at me with a matching look. "Chief Electrician."

My mouth forms in an 'o' formation. 'At least i learned his name,' I thought to myself before saying out loud, "Wilson's dead."

"That's not funny, that's just sick!" She yells at me as the lift pings and we all step out. "Hold on mind your eyes," my brother says as he takes out his screwdriver and sonics the lift controls, locking them.

"Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they!?" She yells at us as we start walking back to the service entrance.

"They're made of plastic," My brother answers as we continue walking. "Living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this." I hand him the bomb and he shows it to her. "So We are gonna go upstairs, blow them up, and we might very well die in the process. But don't worry about us. No." He opens the service door and pushes her out. "You go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

He closes the door then opens it again saying, "Don't tell anyone about this or you'll get them killed."

He closes the door but then opens it again for the second time. "I'm The Doctor by the way and this is my brother Wolf."

I poke my head out the door when he mentions my name, waving at her. "What's your name?" I ask before my brother can shove me back.

"Rose," she says kind of in a daze.

My brother shoves me back and says to her, "Nice to meet you Rose." He then waves the bomb a little bit. "Now run for your life!" He exclaims before closing the door for the last time. Running to the stairs that will take us to the roof with me right behind him.

"Don't you think that was a little too dramatic Doc?" I ask as we come out onto the roof.

"No," he says as he places the bomb on the relay device setting the timer. "I think it was just the right amount. Now come on we got to move." I roll my eyes but follow him back down the stairs.

We make it through the service door right as the timer runs out and the shop goes up. We then calmly walk over to the TARDIS that is parked across the street. My brother unlocks it and we go in.

He walks over to the console while I go to make my way to my room. I'm dead tired. We, being Time Lords, don't need as much sleep as humans, though I do need more sleep than my brother. I might be 600 years old, but in Time Lord terms I'm still a teenager so I have to sleep at least five hours every five days and I haven't slept in over a week.

My brother stops me with his voice.

"Wolf, where's the arm, we can use it to track down where the Nestene Consciousness is hiding."

I give him a deadpanned look. "You gave it to Rose."

His mouth forms into an 'o' shape. "Well then we'll just have to track it down."

I roll my eyes at him. "Yea great, can we do it in the morning though. I haven't slept in over a week and we've been running around all day. I need to sleep."

He rolls his eyes at me but waves me on. "Yea, yea go on. We'll find it in the morning."

I sigh in relief and make my way out of the console room and to my room. My brother tends to forget that I need more sleep than he does. So most of the time we keep on going from one adventure to another unless I say something and even then he still doesn't stop sometimes.

I take off my clothes and pull on some pajama pants sliding into my bed. 'Hey Old Girl can you dim the lights please,' I ask the TARDIS with my mind. The lights in my room dim to a comfortable level. 'Thanks. Oh and can you wake me up in about six hours?'

'Of course, anything for my little wolf,' the TARDIS hums.

I smile and lay my head down on my pillow falling into the world of sleep.


	3. What Kind of Name is Wolf?

**A/N: Sorry I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer or described what Wolf looks like.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I only own Wolf.**

**Wolf looks about 15/16 has light drown hair and Hazel eyes. (look at the picture for a better picture) and he's around 5'9" in height. **

'Thoughts'

_Gallifreyan_

_**dreams**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rose part 2 / what kind of name is wolf!?

::Wolf's POV::

**_I'm back on Gallifrey, during the war, reliving the worst moment of my life. The night my twin sister was killed right in front of me while I could do nothing but watch._**

**_I was on the ground stuck under some rubble from a collapsed building._**

**_My sister is running towards me to help when a Dalek comes out of no where and shoots her in the back._**

**_My eyes widen as it shoots her again she starts to regenerate, killing her._**

**_"ANGEL!"_**

I wake up sweating, with a start to my brother banging on my door. I sigh and fall back. I've been having the same nightmare every time I sleep.

My brother bangs on my door again. "Wolf get up, we need to track down that arm!" I groan and roll over looking at the clock on my bedside table. it was only eight-thirty… wait WHAT!?

'You were supposed to wake me up at six!' I mentally exclaim to the TARDIS as I throw my covers off and jump out of bed.

'You needed sleep.' was her only reply.

I groan and yell, "I'm up!"

"Good! Hurry up and get ready. It already has a head start on us."

I move to my bathroom and jump in the shower, washing off all of the sweat from yesterday.

'Can you change my bed-sheets,' I mentally ask the TARDIS as I get out of the shower and head over to my wardrobe.

'Of course,' she hums in reply.

I quickly put on a pair of grey semi-skinny jeans, red vans, a white t-shirt, and a red version of the hoodie i was wearing yesterday, zipping it up halfway. **(A/N: if you can't already tell the semi-skinny jeans, vans, white t-shirt, and hoodie are his style)**

I grab my T-phone, sonic screwdriver, and sonic blaster as I run out of my room towards the console room, where my brother is waiting for me.

"Finally! let's go," he exclaims then walks out of the TARDIS doors. I roll my eyes and follow him.

"So how exactly are we going to find the arm?" I ask as I catch up to my brother.

He glances down at me with a look that says 'you did not just ask that' but answers me anyway. "The arm is still giving off a small signal, so we can trace it using our screwdrivers. I swear it's a wonder how you graduated the academy."

I shoot him a glare. "Give me a break, I just woke up!"

He rolls his eyes at me and pulls out his screwdriver turning it on and waving it around in a circle until he catches the signal.

"Come on, it's this way," He says as he runs off.

-0000-

The signal on his screwdriver brought us to an apartment complex called the Powell Estate. It directed us to one flat in particular with a cat flap.

My brother lays down on the grown in front of the flap.

"Really Doc, why can't you just knock on the door like a normal person for once!?"

He looks at me. "Wolf, we don't know what's in there, it might be a bunch a Autons, so I'm going to look through the flap and see what I can see. Now shut up a minute!"

He looks back at the cat flap and pushes on it only to find it's nailed down. I roll my eyes and pull out my screwdriver and flash it at the cat flap effectively unnailing **(A/N: I don't even think that's a word but what ever)** it. He pushes it again only this time it moves, swinging in.

Not a second later it swings out a little from someone on the inside. My brother looks back at me then back at the cat flap. it swings out again this time held up for a second then clatters back into place. He jumps up as we hear the door being unlocked. The door opens, for us to see Rose, the girl from last night, behind it.

"What are you doing here!?" My brother says in confusion.

I look at him with a look that says 'really?'. Rose is giving him the same look. "I live here!"

"Well what do you do that for?" My brother says.

I face-palm and exclaim, "Really Doc!?"

He looks back at me then back at Rose who is fixing him with a glare. "Because I do. And I'm only home because SOMEONE blew up my job!"

My brother pulls out his screwdriver. "Must of got the wrong signal, your not plastic are you?" He knocks on her head. "Nope bonehead, bye then!"

He starts to walk away but Rose grabs him and me and says, "Oh no you don't, you two inside now!"

She pulls us inside and closes the door.

Another voice rings out from somewhere in the flat. "Who is it sweetheart?"

Rose walks down the hall and we follow her. She stops in front of a door and says to what I assume is her mother. "It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes." then continues walking down the hall.

My brother and I go to follow her when the women says, "She deserves compensation!"

My brother looks at her and says sarcastically, "Oh we're talking millions."

I roll my eyes and go to move around him when she speaks again. "Um, I'm in my dressing gown."

I immediately stop dead in my tracks, wanting to see how my brother takes this obvious flirting.

"Yes, you are," he says.

I roll my eyes at his obliviousness.

"There's a strange bed in my bed room," the women continues.

"Yes, there is."

I smirk and continue walking past him to follow Rose into the living room hearing as i walk away.

"Well, anything can happen."

My brother looks at her and makes a face. "No," he says and walks away following me.

I look at him as he catches up to me and laugh.

He gives me a look. "Oh, shut up!"

-0000-

"Don't mind the mess," Rose says as we come into the living room. "Do you want any coffee or anything?"

"Might as well, just milk, thanks," My brother says as he moves around the living room, looking at everything.

Rose starts talking but we aren't paying any attention to her. My brother picks up a magazine and flips to a random page.

"Hmm, that won't work, he's gay and she's an alien."

I roll my eyes and sit down in a chair, picking up a book and flip through it, reading in 'Time Lord Speed' as I call it. "Huh, sad ending."

I get up from the chair and move over to where my brother is picking up a piece of mail.

"Rose Tyler," he says and then hands it to me.

He then moves over and stands in front of a mirror, inspecting himself. "Could have been worse, look at the ears."

I smirk and stand behind him. "Yea, I wasn't going to say anything but your ears are like satellites."

He turns and fixes me with a glare. "Well at least I didn't turn into a teenager!"

I'm about to retort when we hear the clatter of the cat flap.

"What's that then? You got a cat," my brother asks Rose.

"No, we did have, but now we just get strays from the estate."

My brother goes over and looks behind the couch. Suddenly the arm from last night comes flying out from behind it and latches onto my brother's neck, choking him.

'SHIT' I think to myself and lunge at the hand trying to get it off.

Rose walks in the living room and says, "I thought I told Mickey to chuck that out. Oh well your all the same, give a man a plastic hand."

I successfully detach the arm from my brother neck only for it to turn and fly at me. I duck out of the way and it latches on to Rose's face.

My brother and I look at each other before moving to get the arm off Rose's face. We yank on it only for us to fall back onto the glass table, shattering it. My brother pulls out his screwdriver and flashes it at the arm, making it let go. Then quickly finds the right setting and disables it.

I sigh in relief as my brother throws the arm back at Rose saying, "There you go see armless."

Rose glares at him and hits him in the arm with it. "You think!"

I laugh as my brother rubs his arm saying, "Ow."

-0000-

Next thing i know we're running back out of the flat and down the stairs, my brother somehow have gotten the arm back.

Rose is right behind us. "Hold on, you just can't go swanning off!"

"Yes we can, see this is us swanning off, see ya" I say making my way down the steps with my brother.

"That thing tried to kill me!"

My brother scoffs, "ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away! That's not fair, you've got to tell me what's going on!"

"No we really don't," I say as we make it to the bottom of the stairs.

I'm really hoping at this point she'll give up and go back to her flat, but alas the universe is always conspiring against us.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police, I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that people would die, so your choice, tell me or I'll start talking."

I roll my eyes and my brother scoffs, "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

I look back at her and smirk. "Yea? Well it doesn't."

She glares at me then looks to my brother. "Who are you?"

He glances back at her. "We told you The Doctor and Wolf."

"Yeah, but Doctor what? And what kind of name is wolf!?"

"Just The Doctor." "It's a name!" My brother and I say (well, I exclaim).

She raises an eyebrow at us. "The Doctor and Wolf?"

"Hello!" "Sup?" we say at the same time.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," my brother says mimicking her.

"Come on then, you can tell me, I've seen enough." Rose put a hand on my brother's arm. "Are you the police?"

"No, we were just passing through. We're a long way from home," he says.

"But what have I done wrong? Why do those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh so suddenly the whole world revolves around you," I scoff.

"You were just an accident, you got in the way that's all," my brother says, jabbing me in the side with his elbow.

"It tried to kill me!" She exclaims.

"It was after us us not you. Last night, in the shop, we were there you came blundering in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. It only got a fix on you cause you met us."

"So what your saying is that the whole world revolves around you two?" She says heatedly.

I smirk. "Sort of, yeah."

"You two are so full of it."

"Sort of, yeah," my brother says this time.

By this time we were about a third of the way to the TARDIS. Rose decides to change tactics.

"So this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

My brother and I look at each other from the corner of our eyes. "No one," my brother states.

"What you two are all on your own!?"

I look back at her with a glare and snap, "Well who else is there?!"

My brother looks at me with disbelief. I understand why too. Normally I'm the nice and polite one, but I'm really starting to get annoyed with how she is only paying attention and asking questions to my brother like I'm some incompetent child. Plus having that dream about my sister dying in the war isn't helping my mood.

He looks back at Rose. "He's right. I mean all you lot do is eat chips, watch telly, and sleep, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

She seems to think for a minute before taking the arm from my brother. "Okay, start from the beginning."

-0000-

"So, if we are going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, how do you kill it?" Rose asks after my brother finishes explaining Autons.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He explains.

"So that's radio control?"

"Thought control." He corrects.

At this point Rose goes silent. I feel bad for snapping at her before, so I slow down a bit and walk next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looks at me, then back to my brother. "Yeah. So who's controlling it then?"

I take my hand off her shoulder and pick up my pace to match my brother's.

"Long story." My brother says, dismissing her. She's persistent though.

"But window shop dummies? What's it all for, is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

My brother and I chuckle. "No." we both say.

Rose laughs with us.

"It's not a price war," my brother chuckles, but then he becomes serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you."

Rose immediately stops laughing.

"Do you believe me?" My brother asks.

"No."

"But your still listening," I say.

Rose stops while my brother and I continue walking.

"Really though Doctor, who are you?"

My brother stops. I keep walking for a couple of steps until I realize he's not next to me. I stop and look back at him.

"Go on back to the TARDIS Wolf, I'll be there in a minute," He says.

I nod and go into the TARDIS.

::Doctor's POV::

I watch Wolf walk into the TARDIS then turn back to Rose stopping in front of her.

"You know what we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when your a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. We, Wolf and I, can feel it." I grab her hand. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles per hour, the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles per hour, and we can feel it. We're falling through space, Wolf, me, and you, clinging to the skin of the world, and if we let go..." I cut my sentence short as I drop her hand. "That's who we are. Now forget us, Rose Tyler." I take the hand from her and wave it at her. "Go home."

I turn and walk away from her.

'Now I need to find out what's wrong with Wolf,' I think to myself as I step into the TARDIS.

::Wolf's POV::

I don't look up from the console as my brother walks into the TARDIS. I know he's going to ask me about how I was treating Rose and I really don't want to tell him about how I keep dreaming about how Angel died.

I feel him staring at me from the door.

"Well?" He asks.

I still don't look up. "Well what?"

Everything is quiet for a couple of seconds then my brother sighs and walks up behind me, forcibly turning me to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about Angel?"

'Traitor!' I snap at the TARDIS. She doesn't respond.

I look up at my brother then quickly advert my eyes.

_"Lupa, talk to me,"_ he says softly in our native tongue.

I sigh and look up at him. _"It's not a big deal Theta, they're just nightmares. And I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this."_

He sighs and lets me go. "Right," he says reverting back to English. "Lets see if we can get that location."


	4. SORRY! HELP!

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongA/N PLEASE READ/strong/p 


End file.
